Eccentric screw pumps known from the prior art are constituted by a rotor and a stator, wherein the rotor is accommodated in the stator and moves eccentrically in the stator. Moving delivery spaces are formed between the stator and the rotor as a result of the motion of the rotor and the mutual contact, by means of which delivery spaces liquid and/or grainy media can be transported along the stator. For example, eccentric screw pumps are suitable for delivering water, crude oils and a multiplicity of other liquids.
For the formation of the delivery spaces and in order to be able to deliver the given medium with the smallest possible backflow, the rotor lies against an inner wall of the stator formed by elastic material, pressure being applied. Such an eccentric screw pump is known for example from DE 10 2010 037 440 A1.
Such eccentric screw pumps known from the prior art can be installed for example in boreholes in order to deliver the given liquid or partially liquid medium out of the borehole.
When such eccentric screw pumps are installed in a borehole, the pumps have to be held fixedly in the borehole on account of the axial and radial forces arising from the given pumping process. For this purpose, possible options for the fixed connection of the given eccentric screw pump to the borehole or for the fixed connection of the given eccentric screw pump to a well pipe arranged in the borehole are known from the prior art. The possible options for the connection comprise radial and axial anchoring for the given eccentric screw pump.
If a replacement of the given pump is to take place or if the given eccentric screw pump is to be removed from the borehole for the purpose of maintenance or suchlike, a costly uninstalling process is required for this in the case of the embodiments known from the prior art, the anchorages having to be released. Systems would be desirable wherein eccentric screw pumps could be removed from a borehole in a simplified way.